Weiss (Arcana Heart) vs Rouge the Bat (Sonic) DBX
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading A girl in a black school uniform with a brown cloak arrived at the city of Paris Her name was Weiss Weiss: Great I've been going around in circles I have to find my way back home. But how..? Suddenly she stumbled upon a weird gem that looked like a Gem and she picks it up Meanwhile she heard someone shooting a shock pistol at someone. she decides to go check it out. When she arrived she saw a Raccoon in blue clothing with cane struggling to beat a bat with a gorgeous outfit, Their names were Sly Cooper and Rouge the Bat. Weiss: Who are those guys? Only one way to find out, and I know exacly who I should help? Rouge: I win! Rouge was about to deal the finally blow until Weiss steps in blocked Rouge's kick with her sword. Rouge: Who are you? Weiss: I am called Weiss, And I'll be your new opponent, Rouge: Is that so? Because a scarlet haired girl told me that you were coming here Weiss: Wait... what'd you say?! Scarlet hair..? Wait are you saying you know my old comrade Scharlochrot!? Rouge: That's right. she hired me to take you in. Weiss: *I was right she really is after me* Just what do you want from him? Could it be..? (Takes out the weird gem) This? Rouge: Where did you get that? That emerald belongs to me! Weiss: *So that's what it is* Well unfortunately for you I'm not going to give this up. Rouge: Well you leave me no choice but to take it by force. Weiss: Sly was it? I think you should leave her to me. Sly: No. this is my fight. Weiss: No Sly, I'm the one she's really after. Sly: Alright. Weiss heals up Sly Cooper and takes him to a safe place. Weiss: Alright I'm back, Now let's go over the winning conditions, If I win you'll tell me everything you know about Scharlochrot. And if you win... you get me. Rouge: Sounds like a fair deal. Well then shall we begin? Weiss: With pleasure. Den: Decide the Destiny,... FIGHT!! Rouge attacks first but her attack is blocked Weiss' Arcana. Confused on why her attack was blocked by a invisible figure, Weiss' arcana sliced her it's sword Weiss: Not... even... a scratch eh..? Well lucky for you I have one last trump card... Rouge: Oh? And what might that be? Weiss: And that's give forth through to what's in my mind! I am the bone of my sword! Rouge: What do you think your-? Weiss: Steel is my body and fire is my blood, I have created over a thousand blades, Rouge: (This can't be good I must silence her!) Rouge charges at Weiss and attacks her but a barrier appeared preventing Rouge from attacking her. Weiss: Unaware of loss, nor aware of gain, withstood pain create weapons, waiting for one's arrival, I have no regrets, this is the only path... My whole life... was UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS!!! The battlefield turns into a wasteland filled with swords. Weiss: this technique was inspired by Archer himself, he was the one who taught me this technique. Rouge: A reality marble. And what of it? Suddenly, swords appeared from the ground and stabbed Rouge by surprise Rouge: What is this? Weiss: Get ready Rouge, I am about to turn the tides in this fight! Weiss still wounded, manages get up and requips her wrist blade and activates her critical heart where she launches Rouge in the air. Weiss then summons an uncountable number of swords which then fly into Rouge continuesly impaling her multiple times, she then summons 2 swords out of nowhere and stabs her in the heart and brain respectively. Weiss: Now... Arcana Activate, Gottfried!! Gottfriend appears and slices Rouge in half. BREAKDOWN!!! After the battle the reality marble transitions back to Paris Weiss: I.. did it... Weiss then falls unconcious but Sly catches her in his arms. Sly: You did good kid. Come on, Bentley will. get you healed up. Sly: I think you'd make a excellent member of our gang. Sly carries Weiss back to the van and got in and the van drives off. This fight's winner is... WEISS!! Next time on Den's DBX arena... a young girl with a ancient katana was walking through a haunted temple where she encounters a female ghost Samurai. Youmu Konpaku vs Kamui Tokinomiya Category:Anime themed DBXs Category:Den's DBX Arena Category:Girl vs Girl DBXs Category:Densetsu1999